


Crazy For You

by asherly89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherly89/pseuds/asherly89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Isaac moves in with Scott and shares a room with him they need up sharing more than the room. Every morning Scott wakes up to Isaac cuddled up to him in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy For You

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd all mistakes are mine

Once Isaac moved in it wasn’t really a question that he would sleep in Scott’s room. There was no other place for him sleep unless he wanted to sleep on the couch. So once Isaac is dry and in some of Scott’s clothes for the night Scott sets up his sleeping bag on the floor for Isaac.

“Sorry it’s not much,” Scott says.

Isaac looks at the sleeping bag, “It’s fine.”

They go to bed without incident and in the morning Scott wakes up to Isaac wrapped around him. He doesn’t say anything to the other boy as they wake up together. He knows that Isaac’s been through a lot the last few months, so some human contact isn’t hurting anyone.

Except for the next week that’s how Scott wakes up. Isaac starts out on the floor, then in the morning he’s in Scott’s bed. Scott wants to ask why, but is too scared to.

Finally on a Saturday morning where Scott wakes up to Isaac’s arms and legs wrapped around him like his a koala he can’t put it off.

So once Isaac is awake Scott asks, “Why do you end up in my bed?”

Isaac is like a deer in headlights, “I, um, I just...it’s cold and I’m scared to be by myself, so I just move up here. I’m sorry.”

Scott moves his hand to pet at Isaac’s curls, “No, no it’s fine. Totally fine, I just don’t know why you want to wait until I’m asleep to move. You could’ve told me the first night and I totally would’ve let you sleep in my bed.”

Isaac gives Scott a small smile, “Thank you.”

* * *

That night Isaac doesn’t pull out the sleeping bag. Instead he goes straight for Scott’s bed. Scott is still in the bathroom and when he comes out he’s shocked to see Isaac in bed.

Isaac notices and starts to apologize, “I’m sorry. I know I should’ve asked first. I’ll just go get the sleeping bag.”

“No, no! It’s totally cool,” Scott replies and moves to the other side.

With both boys in bed Scott turns off the light which makes the room dark. They’re both laying on their backs not moving. Scott is the first to move when he turns on his side, so he’s back is to Isaac. Isaac takes the hint and rolls onto his side as well and puts his arm around Scott. Scott moves back so he’s flesh against Isaac’s front.

“Is this okay?” Scott asks.

“Y-yeah,” Isaac replies.

“Good night,” Scott says.

“Night,” Isaac says in return.

* * *

The next night has Scott in bed before Isaac. Isaac comes to bed once he’s done reading for class and turns the overhead light off. Scott is laying on his back again. Isaac isn’t sure if Scott is waiting for him or not, so he doesn’t ask. He just gets in bed.

This time Scott moves his arm up inviting Isaac to move. Isaac moves so he’s got his head on Scott’s chest and Scott’s arm is around him. It feels comfortable. Even better than spooning.

“Good night,” Scott says.

“Night,” Isaac replies.

* * *

The next few nights are filled with them changing up their sleeping arrangements. One night Scott is the big spoon to Isaac’s little one, then another Scott is tucked under Isaac’s arm as they fall asleep. 

With the cuddling comes more affection during the day. Isaac is there next to Scott in the morning before the bell rings for class and Scott is with Isaac during Chemistry. They touch each other during lunch and laugh at private jokes. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Stiles.

“Dude, what’s with you and Isaac?” Stiles asks Scott in the rare moment Isaac isn’t with him.

“What do you mean?” Scott asks in reply.

“You two are all touchy. I don’t get it!” Stiles replies.

“It’s nothing. We’re just friends,” Scott says.

But Scott knows it’s more. He just doesn’t know how to bring up to Isaac.

That night Scott is sitting on the bed while Isaac is sitting at the desk. Scott clears his throat, but doesn’t say anything. After they’re done with their homework they go about getting ready for bed. Isaac uses the bathroom first and Scott gets into the sweats he sleeps in. They switch and when Scott is finished in the bathroom he turns the light off in the room casing it in only moonlight.

Scott makes his way over to bed and gets in. Isaac is instantly at his side pushing at his arm trying to get under it. Scott moves his arm and Isaac puts his head on Scott’s shoulder with his hand resting on Scott’s ribs.

“H-ey Isaac, um, so does this, um, mean anything to you? I mean like besides just for comfort,” Scott awkwardly asks.

Isaac doesn’t say anything for a long time, but when he does it makes Scott smile.

“I-I’m sorry. I can’t help it. It’s just...I thought I could get over the crush I had on you, b-but I couldn’t, uh can’t. And I know you just got out of a relationship with Allison and you probably don’t even like me in the same way,” Isaac replies.

Scott chuckles and smiles even though Isaac can’t see it, “I do...I mean I do like you...like in more than friends way.”

“You do?” Isaac asks.

“Yeah, it’s, I don’t know, something that just happened. I don’t know when it started, but it happened and it’s...I mean if you want it to be something I’m totally done with that,” Scott replies.

Isaac moves up and tries to look into Scott’s eyes, but with the limited light can’t see much even with his werewolf vision. Scott seems to get the hint and moves his hand to touch Isaac’s cheek. He strokes the cheekbone before he moves to meet Isaac’s mouth with his own.

When they pull apart they’re both smiling. Isaac is blushing, not that Scott can see it.

“T-that was my first kiss,” Isaac confesses.

“Really?” Scott asks back.

“Yeah...and it was great,” Isaac says.

Scott smiles more and kisses Isaac again.

They make out until their lips are red and wet. They pull apart for the last time and Isaac move to have his face pressed into Scott’s neck. 

Scott kisses Isaac’s forehead before saying, “Good night, babe.”

He feels Isaac smile on his neck, “Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr: [tumblr](http://itsalldereksfault.tumblr.com/)


End file.
